


Two Bros, Just Hangin' out

by ThatNA



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Choking, Gay Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNA/pseuds/ThatNA
Summary: My first work on here! It's something with my own characters and uhhh- it's really kinky and stuff. It does seem like it's rape at first since it's a mutual thing between the two.I might make more loods with them- but I'll likely make fanfiction for underappreciated characters. I hope you like it! I had an acquaintance edit it, but I'd rather keep them private since I would rather them not become known for this stuff when he's trying to make his own living-





	Two Bros, Just Hangin' out

Aldon was not in the mood to be woken up. He checked the time, five in the morning. The black haired vampire finally had a day off, and the first thing he is greeted with upon waking up is a hard knocking at the door. Of course, he couldn't be mad about it. Anyone who was friends with a certain snake man knew he was always visiting people at absurd hours. Lord only knew what his reason was this time.

Three more thunderous knocks echoed through the house, followed by a boyish and teasing, "Come ooon~ I know you're hooome~!" Aldon found himself groaning loudly.

The groggy young vamp rolled himself out of the comfort of his soft, cloud-like bed, and with a loud thud the voice spoke again.

"So I assume that I can come in through the window then?" His voice was inquisitive, but lacked genuine concern as made evident by the shattering of glass and grunting that followed.

"I didn't say yes, but okay," Aldon more or less had to force himself off the ground. 

Not only was he wearing only boxers, but he had barely gotten enough sleep to even consider being in a good mood. As cool of a friend as Black could be, he really did choose the worst times to pull this BS. 

Lucky for Aldon, the humanoid snake came to him so he didn't need to walk. There was a shit-eating grin on his face as he stared down at his poor vampire friend. What a pitiful sight to see him so worn out. 

There wasn't much silence between the two before Aldon's grumpy voice spoke out, "What do you want?”

Aldon phrased it almost like a statement, Black noted, and not a happy one either. Perhaps his friend needed this more than he did.

"What's wrong? Can a man not check on his bro from time to time?" Black's sickly sweet tone made Aldon shudder.

"Not right now he can't. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Aldon placed his left hand on his hip, his lengthy hair swaying as he did so.

Aldon's hair was not only down, but it was a mess too. Black felt his piercing gaze fall to his friend's chest. He had a slim build and rather luscious hips. If he thought he was super horny before, oh lord was he wrong. 

Before Black could take a step towards Aldon, the vampire spoke, stopping him in his tracks.  
"Why are you here?"

Careful. If the man wants to have his way, his response will have to be carefully thought out.

"I just figured that after working for so long, you would like to have some company over to wind down with." Black knew his choice of words was a wise one, because the vampire just let out a sigh.

"Do you really want to hang out that badly?" Aldon figured it was just pure intentions, for his snakey friend had never tried anything lewd with him before. He thought it would stay that way.

Oh how wrong he was, for as soon as those words left his mouth Black took a step closer to him. He was just two inches taller, but with the moonlight only shining from behind him, the raven haired man loomed like a hungry beast. Aldon, however, was too tired to notice the desire in the snake's eyes, and just rolled his own in response to the lack of space between them. 

"I can put on a movie or whatever, but I'm going to bed afterwards." He stepped around Black and walked into his living room, taking no notice of how closely his friend was walking behind him.

As the two walked for what felt like an eternity, Black kept attempting to bump his pelvis against his friend's well rounded ass, but he was walking just too fast and the distance between them wasn't small enough to make his attempts noticeable. He grunted, his sexual frustration was beginning to grow and he internally cursed himself for not pounding Aldon into his bed earlier. 

Aldon plopped himself onto his couch, followed by Black sitting next to him. The vampire just stared at him, the other couch available, then back at him for a moment. Black, being the cheeky bastard that he is, simply smiled and tilted his head as though this was not on purpose, causing Aldon to just roll his eyes and turn on the T.V.

"So," Aldon began, "What do you want to watch?"

"How about porn?" Black chuckled at his friend's reddening face and glare being cast upon him.

"Anything else?" As much as he would be okay with watching porn by himself, it isn't really something he wanted to do with someone. 

"Nope. Just straight up gay porn please~" Black's last word lingered, his forked tongue flicking slightly has he did so.

Aldon froze, feeling as though condoning this would end ever so horribly, but started looking for a fitting video for them to watch despite his better judgement. He was too busy doing so and failed to notice how his slithery friend inched closer and closer, until their shoulders touched. He once again felt himself freeze, as though he was water that just entered a below zero room. 

His eyes flicked to Black, who was looking back with a devious grin. Discomfort didn't begin to describe the weird mix of emotions he felt as his friend slowly leaned against him more, pushing his back onto the couch. Aldon's eyebrows flew up in surprise and he grunted, legs lifting up to his chest to stop his friend from getting too close.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" He cringed.

Black's eyes were lidded, filled to the brim with insatiable need. "Just hanging out with my bro, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except for the fact that I can feel your boner pressing against my ass. You know I'm not into this." Aldon glanced down. He wasn't lying, Black's erection really was pushing against his rump. It seems as though lifting his legs up gave him either access to do so.

"I mean, maybe," his right hand drifted down to spread Aldon's legs out just enough to graze his fingertips against the half-hard member hiding away, "But you don't seem so opposed to it now, do you?"

He moaned at the touch, even if it was subtle. It wasn't ideal, not at all, but the fact he was so compromised had begun to turn him on. As much as he wasn't into doing this kind of stuff, he couldn't deny his friend's current sexual appeal. 

Black was only wearing his red t-shirt coupled with loose denim jeans. It was almost as if he came prepared to ram his dick into his ass, which... didn't seem so impossible given the current circumstance.

"Did you come here wanting to fuck me or something?" Aldon squirmed a bit, something that was stopped by a strong hand holding his hips in place. The pressure on his cock increased slightly, which only elicited another moan.

"Yes. But I was reconsidering until you just," He rutted up against Aldon's ass, earning him a grunt, "Had to have your hair down and look so fuckable." 

Before Aldon could even respond, Black was taking his boxers off, followed by his own undergarments. He swallowed, hard. Black's dick was not only thick, but shaped as though it belonged in an ass. He felt himself grow slightly harder at the idea of being used by his own friend, and cast his gaze anywhere but on Black.

Black's right hand held tightly onto Aldon's hips as his left started to stroke the vampire's member. Aldon let out a long and drawn out moan at the touch and attempted to buck up into the hand that was violating his penis, but was unable to. Black hummed to himself for a short moment before casually pushing himself into Aldon's tight asshole. 

"A-ah-!" Aldon let out a yelp. It was undeniably pleasurable to have his ass used as a cock-sleeve, but he felt shame in the fact that the action nearly made him cum. 

Black squeezed his cock slightly and moaned, watching Aldon's blush grow and his moans become more frequent.  
"Your ass is such a tight fit, Aldon. It's almost as if you were made just for me, hm?" 

Another squeeze and a soft thrust was all it took for Aldon to moan an answer, "Yes~"

Black pulled out slightly, only to ram back in. His friend squirmed and kept moaning, so he moved his left hand to Aldon's throat and gave both the cock in his righty and neck in his left a firm squeeze. Aldon moaned more, his ass grinding against Black's thick cock.

"I didn't know you were such a freak. I bet you would love to do this more often, wouldn't you?" 

He squeezed Aldon's neck harder, causing him to let out a strangled, "Yes, please~"

Black started pounding into the lovely ass presented to him, groaning in pleasure in time with Aldon's moans. Everytime Aldon's face started to turn any shade but red, Black loosened his grip so that he could catch his breath. He didn't want his friend to suffocate mid-fuck, now did he?

"You're such a slut for my dick now, aren't you?" A phrase that was followed by a particularly hard thrust.

"Y-yes! I'm your little sl-sluuut~" Aldon moaned louder as his cock was rewarded with faster strokes for his compliance.

"Even calling yourself a slut? Ah shit," He noticed precum starting to drip out of Aldon's tip, "Do you want me to put you on a leash and fuck you daily or something?"

"A-ah! Yes, yes! I want to be your slutty little pet~ ah~ I'll do anything~!" A long, pleasure filled moan followed by Aldon cumming harder than he ever has, punctuated his sentence.

While Black had stopped stroking his friend's cock, he definitely did not stop choking him or fucking his ass. If anything, he only went down on him harder and faster. 

"Shit- you really do know how to make me happy and fucking-" He started cumming, "horny as all hell, don'tcha?"

Finally, Black came too, but with a little surprise too. Aldon yelped in eager surprise as he felt two rather large eggs enter his ass. They fit snugly in place of Black's dick as he pulled out.

"What the hell-" Aldon's hands fell down to feel his own stomach. Sure enough, two lumps were there.

"Oh yeah, that happens sometimes. Might wanna push those out." Black was panting, but still remained composed. 

Aldon glared up at his friend while he simply put his boxers and pants back on, fastening them as tight as needed.

"Somethin' wrong buddy?"

"Yeah, how do I push two eggs out of my ass?" Aldon huffed.

"Just, ya know, push with your back?" Black shrugged and proceeded to watch in slight sadistic pleasure as his friend proceeded to push with all his might, to no avail.

"Too big-" Aldon was getting hard again. God, having these inside him felt great, and having them push out slowly felt even better, but he needed to get them out if he were to go to the grocery store later on. 

"Just do it harder then." Black shrugged, blushing slightly at the moan that followed as one of HIS eggs started coming out.

'Fuck, that's hot.' He froze in place as Aldon moaned louder and louder, pushing harder and harder until the first of two eggs came out.

Aldon felt a swirling need inside him. He noticed precum dripping once again from his fully erect penis. It felt like having Black's dick inside him all over again, slowly pulling out as cum followed suit. Just imagining it made him push harder. 

After he noticed the second egg coming out, Black immediately had to stick his hands in his pants to quell his growing erection. He leaned forward a bit to watch closer as his second and final egg slid out with a satisfying squelch to follow. 

"B-black." Aldon leaned up slightly to get a good look at his red-faced snake friend.

"Yes sir?" He tilted his head, curious as to what Aldon had to say.

"Just fuck me again already."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked or disliked it please! Thank you for any kudos and comments- but don't feel inclined to .w.


End file.
